


Bad Boys in Leather Jackets

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Boys, Cinnamon Roll, Cuban cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael Barba and his girlfriend have a conversation about why bad boys always wear leather jackets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Boys in Leather Jackets

"Why do bad boys always wear leather jackets?" I asked randomly out of thin air

Rafael turned his head away from the TV and glanced at me with furrowed brows "What?"

"Leather jackets" I now turned my head glancing at him "Why do bad boys always wear leather jackets? I mean Danny from Grease, Negan from The Walking Dead, Nevada Ramirez-"

"Nevada Ramirez?" He interjected

"Yes, he's the bad boy of Washington Heights who happens to wear a leather jacket, why is that?"

"I don't know, why don't you go out there in the corner and ask him?"

I scrunched my nose "No, I'm asking you"

"I don't know, but I'm a bad boy and I don't wear a leather jacket"

A loud laugh escaped my lips

"What, what's so funny?"

"Rafael, you are adorable"

"What? I am not"

"Yes you are, you're my adorable Cuban cinnamon roll."

I arose from my seat and straddled him, pecking his lips with a light kiss

"I am not" he repeated with annoyance in his tone

"Rafi, you cried during Up, Despicable Me, and Finding Nemo"

"So, they all had moments that were tear worthy, don't hate"

Another laugh escaped my lips "My four year old niece didn't even cry when she saw those movies"

"That's because your four year old niece never understood what was going on in them to begin with"

"Okay, I guess you got me there but, still, you're not a bad boy."

He playfully pouted his lips

"But Rafi that's why I love you. If I wanted a bad boy I would be straddling Nevada Ramirez right now instead of you" I giggled at the angry look he gave me "Come on, I'm kidding."

I gave him another light kiss

"I'm your adorable Cuban cinnamon roll huh?"

"Yes, you are and, honestly, I prefer them sweet more than I do bad. I've always had a sweet tooth, Rafael"

"Oh, really now?" A smirk formed on his face along with his signature eyebrow raise

"Yeah" I seductively bit my bottom lip

"How do you feel about having dessert before dinner?"

I smiled "I love it"

The smirk that was on his face grew bigger as he picked me up and carried me in his arms

"Rafi, where are we going?"

"We're having dessert in bed."


End file.
